The invention relates generally to a pedal mechanism for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a pedal mechanism having a position that may be adjusted with respect to the passenger compartment.
Operators of motor vehicles must be comfortable and feel safe in the motor vehicle in which they are operating. In some instances, the operator or driver of the motor vehicle must move the driver""s seat forward toward the steering wheel to facilitate the operators operation of the throttle, brake and clutch pedals with the operator""s feet. Moving the driver""s seat to such an extreme forward position may provide discomfort to the operator because the operator may be too close to the steering wheel.
Likewise, if an operator should have long legs, the operator must move the driver""s seat back away from the steering wheel to operate the pedals correctly. Such a position may require the operator to reach forward to grasp the steering wheel. In addition, the driver""s seat may be located so far back from the steering wheel that the functionality of the space behind the driver""s seat is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,024, issued to Cicotte et al. on Jan. 7, 1992, discloses an apparatus that attempts to alleviate the aforementioned situations. This patent discloses an adjustable pedal assembly including a pedal having a pedal arm, an adjustor member and a bracket. The bracket is secured to the motor vehicle and the adjustor member and pedal arm move with respect to the bracket. A drive mechanism including a motor and a drive screw move the pedal arm with respect to the bracket in a sliding motion moving the pedal arm forward and/or rearward. The adjustor member pivots with regard to the pedal arm as the pedal arm moves axially to prevent the brake assembly from treating such sliding movement as a change in position resulting in an application or release of the brake. This assembly requires many pins and slots to accommodate the lateral movement of the pedal arm while preventing the actual engagement of the mechanism controlled thereby. More specifically, the adjustor member is required in this assembly to prevent the inaccurate application of the brake due to axial position adjustment of the pedal arm.
An adjustable pedal assembly for a motor vehicle is disclosed. The adjustable pedal assembly includes a bracket for mounting the adjustable pedal to the motor vehicle. The adjustable pedal assembly also includes a pivot pin. The pivot link is pivotally mounted to the bracket. The pivot link has a first guide slot and a first pin. The adjustable pedal assembly also includes a pedal having an arm. The arm has a second guide slot and a second pin. The second guide slot receives the first pin in sliding engagement. The first guide slot receives the second pin in sliding engagement. The adjustable pedal assembly includes a drive extending between the first pin and the second pin. The drive is operable to effect sliding relative movement of the pedal arm relative to the pivot link to extend and retract the pedal.